Bufandas
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que todo se arregle. Mientras tanto, sus bufandas les recordarán donde está su corazón. OutlawQueen.


_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores, Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

_**BUFANDAS**_

_**Por Saori-Luna  
**_

* * *

Era tarde ya, ¿o lo correcto sería decir que era muy temprano?

Recostada sobre su árbol Regina sólo quería que amaneciera rápido, pero esa maldita noche parecía interminable. Aquel momento en que le había besado, tal vez por última vez, parecía tan lejano, que era increíble que hubiera ocurrido hacía tan solo unas horas.

"Espérame" le había dicho él, antes de irse con su recién aparecida esposa, tras aquella desastrosa escena frente a Granny's, y ella le había creído, el recuerdo de sus brillantes ojos azules sosteniéndola mientras caminaba sola por las calles de Storybrooke en dirección a su antiguo refugio.

Y ahora, era ya de madrugada y él aún no aparecía, ¿acaso iba a hacerlo? ¿o su _buena_ esposa le habría convencido que en realidad ella era un monstruo?

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla, la única que se había permitido derramar esa noche, como símbolo de la pérdida de sus esperanzas.

Entonces, escuchó sus pasos y se levantó con prontitud, limpiándose rápidamente la mejilla, preparándose, porque si lo peor llegaba, lo único que podía hacer ella era ponerle buena cara al menos.

* * *

Robin salió al césped y aspiró con fuerza el aroma de las manzanas, sabiendo que nunca podría olerlo de nuevo sin pensar en ella. Y allí estaba, su hermosa reina, iluminada por la luna llena, en toda su real presencia. Y a pesar de lo hermosa que se veía, él podía notar lo rota que estaba. Y era por su culpa. Y eso le pesaba más que cualquier cosa.

Se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo, notando sus ojos cafés refulgiendo de preocupación. Sin poder soportarlo más, la atrapó entre sus brazos, sintiendo como ella se relajaba al instante.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

* * *

Regina se petrificó al oírlo, ¿qué era lo que sentía? ¿Acaso lo que había pasado entre ellos? Muy a su pesar dejó el refugio que le proporcionaban sus brazos para mirarlo fijamente, calmándose al notar el amor que aún brillaba detrás de la preocupación de su mirada.

-Robin… yo… quiero que sepas que lo entiendo, ella es tu esposa, la madre de tu hijo…

El arquero abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante la profundidad del amor de esta mujer. ¿Acaso estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él para que volviera junto a su esposa?

-Regina – le dijo él, tomándola por la barbilla – es cierto, por eso Marian tendrá siempre un sitio en mi corazón, pero es sólo a ti a quien pertenezco ahora. Sólo necesito tiempo, ella está muy confundida al llegar a este mundo y este tiempo, y no quiero herirla, ni tampoco que Roland se vea afectado.

La Reina asintió, sumergiéndose de nuevo en su abrazo; tendría que confiar en que al final todo saldría bien, así doliera verle a su lado por un tiempo, porque el camino del verdadero amor nunca era sencillo.

-Te esperaré, hasta que podamos solucionar esto.

Robin sonrió y le besó tiernamente, por un segundo, antes de agregar, algo incómodo.

-Por favor, no prestes atención a lo que dijo Marian, ella no sabía lo que decía, no te conoce, como yo lo hago.

-O tal vez sólo decía lo que muchos piensan aún – dijo ella recobrando su real compostura – el pasado es algo con lo que tendré que lidiar siempre, ahora de forma más tangible- finalizó, mientras contenía un estremecimiento. Algo en este frío no era normal.

Es muy tarde, pensó él, y ella ha estado esperándome aquí toda la noche. En el frío.

La miró atentamente, notando como su ropa la protegía, excepto en un lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces soltó su bufanda y la anudó en su cuello, mientras le decía:

-Debes ir a dormir ya, mañana será otro día.

Ella sonrió, sintiendo su reconfortante calor y presencia. Olía a bosque.

-Tú también – le respondió, imitando su gesto – mañana tendrás muchas cosas que hacer.

Robin tomó la bufanda entre sus manos, sintiendo su calor y suavidad, y la fragilidad de la tela. Así como ella.

-La usaré siempre Regina. Así recordarás que en mi corazón sólo estás tú.

Ella asintió en respuesta. Él tenía razón, todo era cuestión de tiempo, y ahora ella tendría que aprender a esperar. Esperar el momento en que esas bufandas volvieran a estar juntas.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Una pequeña locura de inspiración nocturna, tras ver el desorden que se armó en Tumblr con las fotos del rodaje del día de ayer, donde Robin está usando una bufanda color vino! Sospechosamente parecida a la usada por Regina en el último episodio de la temporada pasada. Personas más lógicas dicen que le cambiaron su usual bufanda verde sólo para que combinara con la capa de Marian, pero oqshippers como yo, simplemente enloquecemos al respecto :P Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
